A user of a platform (e.g., a mobile device platform) may desire to utilize different services during different respective timeframes. Such services may, for example, correspond to one or more different service providers, each with different respective corresponding platform operational requirements, and each with technical capabilities and business paradigms that change over time. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.